Road Trip
by tysangel14
Summary: A group of girls have gone on a road trip to Santa Fe. Little did they know...
1. The Tornado

::author's note~ *sigh* my first Newsies fan fic... I'm so... PROUD! *jumps up and down* Nothing much to say about it, except that it IS my first, so please r&r... it REALLY means a bunches of bunches to moi!!!! *sends kisses 2 peeps*::  
  
Road Trip  
  
CHAPTER 1- Tornado  
  
"So," I said, gesturing towards the wide open space that was in front of me, "dis is Santa Fe? Wheah Jack was always talkin' about?" "Yup," Kay and Lindsay said. "Wondah why. It ain't any different that Texas. Or wus dere no such thing back den?" "Dunno." "Maybe we should talk ta someone dat wus in Newsies."   
  
Lost yet? Alright, foist things foist. Let me intaduce meself. Da names Courtney, but youse can call me Cowgoil. Ise got brown hair that half way down my back, with blonde 'ighlights, and probably the deepest brown eyes you have ever saw. The fiery red head standin' next ta me is Kay. Just ta let you know, her mind's mind has a mind of it's own. She's de oldest in da group, not ta mention the loudest. Last but not least, not to my knowin' dat is, is Lindsay. She's got black 'air and a crazy imagination. All three of us are from Delaware, and are de best of friends. Wonderin' what we're doin' out in Santa Fe, New Mexico? Well, we're on a major road trip. We plan ta hit all 48 states (excludin' Hawaii and Alaska) befoa wese go to college next yea'.   
  
We've met a lot of nice peoples so far, and also a lot of peoples who wanted to kill us. "Hey, Lindsay! I think you might actually fulfill your goal of being wanted in 25 states. Your just bringing me and Kay along wit'cha!" I said rememberin' the many times in 8th grade she made the story about killing her relative and fleeing to Delaware. "Whatevah. Heys, are wese gonna go, or what??" "Ok! Don' rush me, I'm cruisin' da moichandise, Mr. Weasel." "Why I oughta..." "GUYZ!! C'mon! How many times are you two gonna do this?" "'bout a hundred times more, right Lindz?" "Y—" She was cut off by the sound of wind, and a siren. "Tornado! Lindsay! Kay! Get in the car! We gotta get outta here!!"   
  
After scrambling to my red convertible, and taking a couple of shots of us and the tornado, we sped out of there. Then out of nowhere, it started pouring on us. "GOD, Courtney! Can't ya put the top back up or something? My cds are getting SOAKED!" "Yea, alright. But dis is a life or death situation! NO one cares 'bout your cds, Lindz." "Yea, guys, it doesn't matter any way. The tornado's right behind us." "Nice knowin' you two," I said, then switching on our favorite soundtrack, I added, "how 'bout some music for our death?"   
  
That was the last thing any of us remembered. Well, yea, of course we lived, but this part's very freaky. You remember the word 'Newsie' and the name 'Jack', right? Well, this is where these two come in.   
  
::end note:: so, what did ya think? Good, bad?? (hopefully GOOD...) Isn't that a nice little cliffhanger? *grins* I thought so.. 


	2. Arrival

::Author's Note::   
  
Okay, it took me FOREVER to update this story, but here's the second chapeter,  
  
so, uhhh, yeah, read, review, and dance like a chicken. I actually edited this story, so it's not the   
  
origional second chapter. (the origional had a LOT more sexual context.)  
  
For the last chapter, I had one reviewer.. her name's Kay (not same Kay), so maybe we could get *counts   
  
fingers* two reviewers this chapter. *crosses fingers* ENJOY!  
  
::end author's note::  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~John Play Boy~*~  
  
"Look wha' wese got 'ere, bois. Three new goils dat wese can watch ovah." Wait a minute.  
  
WHAT?! We ain't IN New York! What's goin' on?!?! Openin' my eyes, I saw a group of boys that were   
  
around our age. The one that looked like da leader had sandy blonde hair, blue green eyes,   
  
and he wore a vest over his shirt. All the other boys were standing farther back so I couldn't   
  
see them real well.  
  
"Mornin' dere goils," the boy said, "my name's John, would you like me ta get dose bags foa ya?"  
  
"I think dat us three can 'andle it. So youse can leave now, befoah wese soak ya."   
  
"Yea! Let's pound dese street rats!" Kay exclaimed punching the air.   
  
"Youse think wese STREET rats?" John said in a VERY hoity toity voice, "Well, what are youse, angels?   
  
Why don' 'cha try HOARS??!!"   
  
Den 'e grabbed my wrists, looked me in the eyes, then dragged me away. It's weird, he was really strong   
  
for a primp.   
  
All I know is dat de oddah bois came back beat and bruised. Sittin' dere at John's 'ouse,   
  
I wus tryin' ta figure out what just 'appened between the tornado and the meeting with these sickos.  
  
"Wha' is your name?" I hoid him call from the kitchen, where he was probably spikin' a drink foa me.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" "'cause, Tootse, it ain't fai' dat yous know me name, but Ise don' know yours."  
  
"Yea, well I'd like ta keep it dat way." By now he had walked back into da dinin' room, where he had me tied up.   
  
"Are ya shoa' youse don' wanna drink, youse look thoisty."   
  
"Nope," I jus' couldn' 'elp it, I had ta say it! "Ise jus' look 'ot cuz it's so dang COLD in 'eah. Here's you' sign."  
  
"ooookay."  
  
"Ny-wayz, John, Ise ain't gonna drink 'nything dat youse spiked!" With dat, Ise pulled up me one 'and 'nd broke free.  
  
Ise ran outta dere at da speed of light, even dough Ise don' 'now 'ow fas' dat is!   
  
"Hey!" was da las' thing Ise hoid John say, at least foa da time being. All Ise knows is dat Ise some'ow showed up in  
  
front of a resturant called "Tibby's". I decided ta walks in since Ise didn' know when da las' time Ise ate wus. As Ise  
  
pushed open da door, I hoid some whisperin' from da people behind me. "Scuse me, but ya know it ain't nice ta whispah   
  
behind somebody's back." Lookin' at da boys dat were behind me, I gasped. Da foist one wore a cowboy hat, with a red   
  
bandanna 'round 'is neck. 'is 'air was brown with blondish 'ighlights 'nd 'is eyes, of coise, were jus' like mine, da  
  
deepest brown youse evah saw. Dis of coise, was da guy, Jack Kelly, aka Cowboy. The shoit 17 yeah old next ta 'im 'ad   
  
ta be Racetrack. Lookin' at 'im from 'ead ta toe, da black 'air, mischevious eyes, 'nd moah expensive vest comfirmed   
  
my theory.   
  
"Ummm..."  
  
"Uhhh..."  
  
"Yea...."  
  
Ok, of coise I wus at loss foa woids, but dem? Dey 'ad ta 'ave seen a GOIL befoah! Ok, so, I'm wearin' shorts 'nd Ise   
  
da spittin' image of Jack, but, hello? who cares??  
  
"'ave you two seen dese two goils dat are dressed like me? One 'as red 'air, and de oddah 'as black. Dere my friends,  
  
'nd wese got seperated, so Ise really need yoa 'elp."   
  
Race, wuz still too shocked ta reply, so Jack did.  
  
"We'll 'elp ya, Miss..."   
  
"Courtney, but youse can call me Cowgoil."  
  
"NO wondah, youse two could pass foa twins!!"  
  
"Okat, so you'll 'elp me?"  
  
"Yea, sure."  
  
"Foist, youse need somewheah to stay!"  
  
::Author's Note::  
  
Okay, so, what'd ya think???? Just in case you don't understand the Here's Your Sign thing, it's from a comedian named  
  
Bill Engval. He has this thing with signs that say stupid on them, and he's REALLY hilarious. A lot of my things in this  
  
fan-fic come from him, because he's just really funny. Since ya'll read this, PWEASE review... and remember, origionally  
  
the chapter wasn't suppose to be like this. I actually merged two chapters together.   
  
::End Author's Note:: 


End file.
